Caught in the Storm
by TheNorthernBelle
Summary: When you love someone you find a way to stay caught in the storm. Thor/Jane, post-Avengers.


_Title and idea inspired by the song _Caught in the Storm _from the tv show _Smash. _I guess you can consider this slightly AU since it is post Avengers, but Thor has found a way back to Jane. _

**Caught in the Storm**

Jane had always loved the rain. The sights, the sounds, the smells; they all came together to soothe her in a way that nothing else could. Drizzle or downpour, she never minded getting caught in the rain. (now if it was her equipment getting rained on, that was a whole different story, and one she wouldn't stand for)

She had always loved the rain…and then she had met Thor. The God of Thunder. So many things about her and her views changed after those few short days with him. One thing was that now she found that she didn't mind thunderstorms as much as she used to. Now they were just as comforting as the rain had been. Put the two together and it was almost like he was back with her. Almost.

But in this moment she wished she hadn't grown to love the clash of the thunder, the bright flash of the lightening, the sting of the rain. She wished she could rage as angry as the storm around her, but she couldn't. She was angry, yes, but mostly…

"Jane! Come back inside!" Thor pleaded as he followed after her. Lightening flashed, turning the night around them to day, showing Jane the worry and concern etched so plainly on his face.

"Why should I? So I can be subjected to more of that?" Jane shouted, waving a hand back towards her house. All the lights were on, making it a beacon in the midst of the storm. The party was still in full swing, but she would rather brave the elements then go back in there.

Thor looked back towards the house, and then focused on Jane. "I do not understand. Are you not enjoying your party? Darcy thought it a wonderful idea to get the whole team together for your birthday."

"It isn't them! It's _them, _your team, your people," Jane shot back, rain lashing against her.

"The other Asgardians? But…" Thor trailed off, confused. But as another flash of lightning ripped across the sky, Jane saw his confusion melt away into anger. "What have they said to you? If they have insulted your honor – "

"I don't belong, all right?!" Jane screamed, finally breaking. Tears poured down her face to mix with the rain. "They're so…and you!" She waved a hand to encompass all of him. "We come from two completely different worlds. Maybe they were meant to stay that way."

"Jane, you do not mean that," Thor said sternly, stepping towards her.

Jane had to tilt her head up to look at him, but she held her ground. "Do I? I don't know, that's the problem! I will never be like you, no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I learn about your world and your customs. How can you expect to take me to Asgard and have them accept me when all anyone will see me as is the mere _mortal?_" She spat the word out, hating the effect it had on her.

"They will accept you, Jane. And they will come to love you, as I have," Thor assured her, placing his hands upon her shoulders.

She wanted to shrug them off, but she craved his warmth too much, despite what she was saying. Her body wanted one thing, but her mind was screaming at the imperfection in everything. "Why would they? I'm not one of you. I'm not like Sif!"

"I do not love the Lady Sif. I love you, Jane Foster."

"But why?" she asked desperately.

Thor reached up and held Jane's face between his hands, making sure she heard every word. "Because you are brilliant. You found a way to re-connect our worlds with a new Bi-Frost. You knew you could recreate one, and you never gave up, never faltered. I love you because you are kind. You took a chance on a stranger you thought to be crazy, and all because you wanted to help. I love you because you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman in all of the realms. I love you because you are patient. You waited for me, even when others urged you to move on. And for that I will be eternally grateful. And I know you feel the same about me, elsewise why would you have waited?"

Jane's heart soared at his words, and she could feel some of her misgivings fade away. "I do love you. And I know you love me too, but…but what if I can't do this? What if I don't live up to any of their expectations? What will your parents think if I can't prove myself worthy enough to rule by your side?"

Thor's eyes softened as he gazed down at Jane, the real reason behind her fear finally revealing itself. "I will help you, my love. I will teach you our ways as many times as need be until they are second nature to you. And the time that I will need you by my side to rule will not be for many years to come."

"I know, but –"

"But nothing. You are the one for me, Jane Foster," Thor declared. "And I will be with you through everything that gets thrown at us, on this world and on Asgard. I will face every storm with you, even physical ones like this," he added, trying to get her to smile.

His jab had the intended effect. It was a small smile, but it was still a smile. "I guess I was just…afraid," she finally admitted, shivering in his arms.

Thor dropped his hand from her face and quickly removed his cloak to wrap it around her. Then he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You need never fear anything whilst in my arms."

"Then I never want to leave them," Jane murmured, pushing herself up on her toes to kiss him.

Lightning flashed again, and the thunder rolled, but they remained caught in their own storm.


End file.
